Azkaban Justice
by Capt.Hazard
Summary: Betrayed by those once considered family. Imprisoned by those who were corrupt. Two valid reasons to have hatred in their hearts. And two valid reasons to dispense their own brand of justice. My take on an Azkaban fic along with several other fanfic favorites including Potter Twins, Manipulative old men, and certain red head bashing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little piece inspired by **Do Not Meddle In The Affairs Of Wizards** by Corwalch so if you notice any similarities, that's why. There will be Mature language for sure maybe things of a sexual nature though most likely not. You have been warned but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Azkaban Justice**

**Chapter One: Freedom **

**Azkaban island**

Silence reigned as the most feared Dark Lord since Gellert Grindelwald crumpled into dust on to the harsh ground of Azkaban island. The year was the twenty-sixth of December, 1997 at one o'clock in the morning. Over two years after the dark wizards resurrection and what would have been the Potter siblings seventh year had they not been imprisoned on said island on false charges.

It happened during the summer before their sixth year, while Harry - born Henry James Potter IV - and his brother Chuckie - born Charlus Ichabod Potter VI - mourned the loss of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Their relatives had treated them horribly when they left the train station which wasn't all that surprising except this time it was worse. This was due to the threats that they received by Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and Chuckie's godfather, Remus Lupin, when the twins were picked up at the end of the school year.

The harsh words and poisonous barbs that usually came from his aunt and uncle started in the car and got progressively worse as they made their way to Privet drive. Dudley, their cousin, had surprisingly said nothing and looked at the twins apologetically. Both boys were glad that they left their familiars with their friends for the summer; they doubted that Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, and Odysseus, Chuckie's black warg, would have taken kindly to the treatment the wizards were receiving.

After they had exited the car and entered the house, their uncle had began hitting each of them with his meaty fists; roaring about freaks and the lack of respect they showed normal folks by existing. He mostly hit Harry since the young man jumped in front of his brother. Chuckie swatted Vernon across the face as hard he could which resulted in his uncle roaring in frustration and backing away.

Chuckie had grabbed a vase from the table and hit Vernon over the head with it while he still had the opportunity. Vernon fell to the ground from the force of the blow and grunted as he tried to get back up but Chuckie kicked him in the stomach.

As Chuckie helped his brother, Petunia had been screaming her head off as Dudley held her back so none of them had heard the cracks of apparition. The door was brought down with a blasting hex before the world went black for the Potter twins.

They later woke up to find that they couldn't move and saw the Dark Lord smirking down at them, "I'm glad you're awake, now we can begin."

The twins watched helplessly as he tortured their relatives with their wands for no more than twenty minutes, marveling in their screams that only those in the house could hear before he hit them with entrail expelling curses which caused them to die slowly. He said that time was of the essence even though Dumbledore and the order were preoccupied. The dark lord turned to three figures whose black robes turned red; the color of the Auror force. The boys recognized none of the wizards though they didn't look that much older than them.

"Get them to the Ministry and make sure Fudge does something useful for once and put these two in Azkaban until I am ready to collect them. I trust you have the memories I gave you?" When the wizards nodded, he hit the twins with a pair of stunners.

They later woke up in courtroom ten with Fudge smiling victoriously down at them and wrapped in magic suppressing chains.

"Henry James Potter; Charlus Ichabod Potter," He intoned. "You are charged with the torture and subsequent murders of Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia, and their son Dudley. You are also charged with the destruction of Privet drive and the deaths of many residents. How do you plead?"

Both twins began to speak but no sound came out of their mouths.

"Nothing to say?" Fudge smirked. "Then let us begin."

The twins had looked around for support. Some of the Weasley's were in the visitors gallery along with Molly and Arthur. Hermione was there and so were Neville and Luna. Dumbledore looked at the proceedings with resignation. The Weasley's looked anxious and the others glared at Fudge.

None of them were allowed to interfere and the trial had begun; ending in record time as the normal interrogation was forgone -much to the disapproval of Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE- and the fake memories and wand evidence was provided within fifteen minutes. As the boys had been declared guilty, Neville, Luna and Hermione began to protest before they were lead out. Molly and Ron had started to jeer at the two; calling them both dark monsters that should have been killed at birth or that their parents must be rolling in their graves. Other people began to join them as the two boys were lead out of the room.

The wizarding public had began throwing things at them with the aurors hanging back and letting them. One bystander sent a tripping jinx at Chuckie who fell; pulling Harry with him since they were connected.

Remus, who had been waiting outside, attempted to spring the two of them from their confines but he was over powered by the amount of aurors there. One of them, who was a death eater, used the Cruciatus curse on Remus.

"Its just a werewolf," He told his shocked colleagues who told him to stop. "Its not human; therefore, it falls into the category of creature which allows me to do this." He grinned maliciously as the crowd began to throw things at Remus as well. The auror was so into his task that he didn't notice that the Potter twins were advancing on him until it was too late.

Both of them took him to the ground. Harry grabbed his wand but was disarmed and stunned by another auror. Chuckie had torn out a large chunk of the aurors face with his teeth before he was stunned as well. Both boys were lead away while the auror screamed bloody murder and Remus was left twitching on the ground. No one came to check on him until later when the crowd had departed.

Remus John Lupin, more affectionately known as Moony, the last of the Marauders, died at the age of thirty-six of a curse induced heart attack and complications with his lycanthropy. His dying words were 'Prongs...Lilly...Padfoot; forgive me. I have failed our cubs.'

* * *

**Five Hours Before The Siege of Azkaban**

**Number 12, Grimauld Place**

"Severus, my boy, what news do you bring?" Albus Dumbledore, the leader of Light, defeater of Grindwald, and an assortment of other titles asked his valued spy in the headquarters of his vigilante group. His trade mark twinkling eyes were noticeably absent and they had been since the day the Potter twins had been convicted of murder. He wasn't always in the pleasant of moods since his Phoenix companion, Fawkes, had left Hogwarts a day after the boys had been convicted and had not returned. Voldemort had been relatively tame in comparison to the first war, but the darkness that encompassed their world was felt none the less.

There were a few bright spots and strange occurrences. Many people had been saved by death eater raids - such as Amelia Bones and her niece Susan- with a lot of the new recruits being killed- such as Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, etc- which saddened the old headmaster as he felt they could be redeemed and shown the light. Several people thought he was crazy.

One of the strangest things that happened through out all of this was the burial of Remus Lupin. Dumbledore had managed to convince the Ministry to bury him in Godric's hollow at the very least but they refused to allow the body anywhere near the graves of Lily and James Potter saying that the grave shouldn't be tainted by the werewolf's presence.

However, shortly after he had been buried in one spot, his grave and body had been moved towards the other two and an empty grave for Sirius was added. The one headstone that had only James and Lily on it had enlarged to accommodate all four of them. The Marauder's had their nicknames of Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot, added to the marker while Lily's simply said 'Mum'. The Potter family motto of Auduces Fortuna Iuvat -Fortune favors the bold- had been added as well along with the words, 'Together in Death as they were in Life'. Before that, the only words on the headstone had been 'Death is the last real enemy' with a symbol of a flying Phoenix.

A crescent moon was carved above Monny's name, a dog print was above Padfoot's, A head of a stag adorned the grave of Prongs and Lily had a Lily flower carved above hers.

The Ministry had considered this an act of vandalism and sought to fix it but there were wards set in place that would not let them. The more they tried the more they were rebuffed. Several people ended up in Saint Mungo's after many failed attempts. In the end, the Ministry just gave up.

Severus Tobias Snape looked over to the headmaster-who sat at the head of table- from his chosen spot in the darker part of the kitchen. His oily voice was heard as everyone quieted down.

"It would appear, headmaster, that we have all been duped." He stated with wry amusement.

"What do you mean by that Snape?" Moody growled at the greasy haired man who sneered at the retired auror briefly. He turned back to the headmaster.

"The Dark Lord called a lot of us before him and gave certain members certain tasks," Snape informed them while still looking at the headmaster. "A few of which were already in progress before the meeting." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Miss know-it-all, her parents, the Longbottom squib, his grandmother, and the Lovegood's are to be taken to Azkaban. The auror force and the Minister himself are supposed to be there as well."

"Do you know why?" Dumbledore asked with concern. Those three students mentioned had it particularly hard after the twins were imprisoned. They refused to believe that either of the two boys had committed murder. While loyalty was a good thing in Dumbledore's opinion, blind loyalty was wrong and he felt that all three refused to see reason.

"The Dark Lord showed us a particular set of memories," Snape began as he tried to not to smile. "Memories of him on Privet drive - The day the Potter brats supposedly killed all those muggles."

Immediately there were protest from many of the order members like Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley, save for a few -like the majority of her sons and Fleur Delacour, Bill's fiancé and Harry's fellow champion- about that tidbit but Snape stared at Dumbledore and let him into his mind. Albus was grateful for the fact that he was sitting down because the images that flashed in his mind would have caused him to seek a chair out because he was feeling rather weak.

"That's not possible," He muttered as blood began to leave his face. "It shouldn't be possible."

"Of course its not possible!" Molly screeched. "Those little bastards obviously did it!"

"But they didn't," Snape admitted with some reluctance, as if he were irritated to have to defend the spawn of his rival. "The Dark lord is skilled in mind magic's and he has several Unspeakable's at his beck and call - all of whom have been experimenting in falsifying memories, especially Rookwood. This idea has been a huge project for him even before he was recruited and several others continued his work while he was imprisoned. It was perfected prior to the Dark Lords resurrection but he did not use this method until after the debacle at the Department of Mysteries. One of his informants at the Ministry gave him the address to where the brats were staying and he ordered several places to be attacked to keep all of you occupied."

The corners of his lips began to twitch as the more intellectually inclined members began to pale alongside Dumbledore.

"Why are is he only moving now and not before?" Bill Weasley asked his former professor. He, like Charlie, Fred, and George, never believed in the supposed guilt of the twins. Their adamancy in the innocence of the Potter twins had lead to a falling out with the other members of the family, mainly their mother and younger brother. Their father was of no help because he didn't know what to think and Ginny never offered her opinion. Their brother Percy was considered dead to them when he became what a lot of the Pureblood families had called them - A blood traitor due to him turning his back on the family and siding with the Ministry.

Molly had said that if neither of them toed the line then they were no longer welcomed home. The four of them had left then, saying they wouldn't come back. Fred and George took it one step further and renounced any claim they had to house Weasley and dropped the name. They said that when the truth came out, they didn't want to be tagged with the stigma the family would receive. They now went by the name Wolfstar in honor of the short time mentors Sirius and Remus. Bill and Charlie had contemplated on changing their names as well but were holding off on that.

"He has it on good authority that the Potter brats have succumbed to the effects of Azkaban in such a short time," Snapes smile wasn't seen on his face but it was audible in his voice. "Its not that surprising; the only thing the Potters knew how to do was strut around liked they owned everyth-" He suddenly had to duck down as a bottle of fire whiskey was thrown at him along with a bludgeoning hex. The whiskey ignited part of the wall and the hexed broke through it.

Snape drew his wand to fire back but a large fist connected with his temple. The force of the blow sent him crashing into the kitchen sink which was filled with dish water. As he tried to stand, his head was shoved into the dirty dish water and was dunked repeatedly.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Molly shrieked as she attempted to summon one of her wayward twins; momentarily forgetting that they were no longer Weasley's and hadn't spoken to her in quite some time. Walburga Black's portrait had started screaming so Arthur closed the door to keep the sound out after Tonks left to go close the curtains around the portrait. The house elf, Kreacher, had died not too long ago under mysterious circumstances; not that anyone missed the deranged elf. Everyone else were either in shock or waiting to defend if needed.

"My name, along with my brothers, is Wolfstar, Madam," George, who was running interference, said coldly and Molly flinched. He batted away a stunner from his former brother. "Nice try Ronnie; how does it feel to know that your former friends are actually innocent?"

"Snape's lying!" A red faced Ron snarled.

"Oh and how would you know that?" Bill said casually as he, Fleur, and Charlie joined the twins. Charlie was trying to convince Fred to let Snape up every few dunks without much success. "Did you help them that day?"

"They hated those muggles!" Ron snarled again. "Its not that surprising that they killed them!"

"That is enough!" Dumbledore bellowed as he stood and pointed his wand at Fred who slammed Snape into the counter and walked away. Snape made gurgling sounds as he groaned. Fred grabbed the Death Eater's wand and snapped it in half.

"You're damn right it is!" Fred bellowed back as he drew his wand with Charlie at his side. "Tell me something Chief Warlock; why is it, that under your tenure, there have been three innocent people sent to Azkaban?"

"All of whom were framed?" George continued with a growl.

"Two of which were placed in an abusive environment since they were babies." Bill added as he disarmed his mother and brother before tossing their wands out of their reach. "By you oddly enough."

"Not to mention ze wards were useless since ze dark lord had 'Arry's blood to get through zem." Fleur spat at the headmaster as her avian form began to come through. Her accent wasn't as thick anymore since living with Bill but it still came out from time to time.

"In short, Dumbledore, you dropped the Quaffle," Charlie finished, speaking for the first time. "Big time."

"Why are you sticking up for those dark wizards?! Traitors, the lot of you!" Ron howled but Charlie's banishing spell whizzed by him and destroyed the wall.

"You would know a lot about betrayal wouldn't you, little brother." Charlie glared at Ron who looked at him shock as Molly began screaming again. Charlie shook his head in disgust and sought his fathers eyes. When he did he began to speak, "I'm sorry dad but I cannot be apart of this anymore. I, Charles Septimus Weasley, do hereby renounce the name of Weasley and any claim I have to the family. So I say it, so shall it be!"

Molly stopped screaming as Charlie's oath was accepted and she joined Ron in staring at him in shock along with the others. Arthur smiled sadly at his now former son.

"I understand, lord Prewett." Arthur said as the Prewett signet ring appeared on Charlie's hand. Molly gasped loudly.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded but Charlie ignored her and stared at the headmaster.

"Well Dumbledore, my brothers and my ridiculously gorgeous soon to be sister in law asked some very pointed questions," He said coldly. "We don't expect any answers but perhaps you should explain to the thick headed members of your bird club what your pet death eater actually saw?"

"Charles!" Molly was screeching again.

"Be silent," Charlie barked, Prewitt magic amplified the command and Molly's voice was gone.

"Whoa there Charlie," Nymphadora Tonks had finally came back into the room when she heard her friends command. "No need to bark."

"You don't have a leg to stand on here auror Tonks," He shot back and Tonks looked hurt by his comment. "None of you do. I hate to say it and sound like Percy the prat, but we fucking told you!" He roared suddenly, causing several people to jump. Dumbledore flinched. "We told you those boys were innocent! We told you there was a mistake! And what did you do? You scoffed and said the we were delusional! Well guess what fuckers, you were wrong!" His voice didn't need any magical modification like his mother's but his voice was infinitely more powerful and more frightening.

"Explain it to your followers headmaster," Bill rumbled as he tossed his badge onto the table along with the twins, Fleur and Charlie. "Because we're not staying here a second longer. Mad-Eye!" He looked over to the retired auror. "Send us a message when you head to Azkaban; we'll follow then." They began to make their way to the floo but the headmaster's voice stopped them.

"All of you don't have to leave William," Dumbledore said but stopped when his former pupils and his former order member glared at him.

"I think we do headmaster," Bill retorted. "before things get _really_ ugly. Remember what I said; you too Mad-Eye."

As they began to leave, the others began to make loud protests until Dumbledore had enough.

"Silence!" He bellowed as his magic began to swell and made the others in the room uncomfortable. "As contrived and as unbelievable as it may seem, Severus was told the truth. We have made a grave mistake."

* * *

**Azkaban Island**

**Midnight**

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Torture and killing curses shot towards the auror security guards that remained on Azkaban island. Lord Voldemort walked calmly through the chaos with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Bring the twins to me!" He called to his followers before turning to the group that was brought with them. He sneered at Hermione who was being held by Lucius Malfoy. "Looks like we get to see my good work won't we mudblood?" His familiar, Nagini, slithered around them, hissing menacingly.

"Don't call her that!" Neville spat at him but he had to grit his teeth when Bellatrix hit him with the torture curse.

"Enough Bellatrix," Voldemort said sharply. The insane woman stopped with a slight pout on her face. "You can torture him after but I want all of them to see my victory before you do so." Multiple flashes of lights from many portkeys signaled the arrivals of the others. "Ah; more visitors."

He peered at his former mentor with glee; ignoring the raised wands from the others. His followers raised their wands as well as Amelia Bones and her Aurors arrived with Bill and his group.

"Dumbledore." He grinned at the headmaster.

"Tom," Dumbledore said calmly and Voldemort squashed down his annoyance at the use of his birth name. "Lucius;Bellatrix."

"Dumbledore." Bellatrix hissed but Lucius ignored him.

"I am surprised that you are not hiding behind your mask in the presence of Cornelius." Dumbledore commented to Lucius who sneered.

"After tonight he won't be necessary," Lucius retorted coldly and sneered at the portly minister, who was on the ground and staring at him in shock. "Don't look so surprised Cornelius; you would have done the same in my position."

"We have them!" Came a sudden cry from behind Voldemort and he turned to see two floating figures wearing dirty rags headed towards them. The two figures were dropped unceremoniously in front of the dark lord who lazily cursed the death eater that dropped them.

"I didn't tell you to do that." Voldemort snarled and flicked his wrist as Nagini moved towards him. The Potter twins were suddenly up right and kneeling. Voldemort grasped Harry by the chin and lifted his face up so he could he stare into the young wizards eyes. He smiled at the lifeless look in the eyes of his supposed equal. The boys face was gaunt and his messy hair was now unkempt and dirty with grey streaks throughout. His brothers condition was the same. Voldemort let loose a triumphant cackle before turning to Dumbledore. "Do you see what your mistake has wrought you old fool? Look at what it has done to your champion! This was the best part of my plan; to have you look at young Harry and see how defeated you are. Tricking you and the rest of our world into thinking less of the Potter twins was an added bonus."

"You're lying!" Ron suddenly blurted out but the Dark Lord snapped off the Cruciatus faster than the anyone saw and the red head fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming his heart out. Voldemort canceled the spell and shielded Dumbledores attempts to stop him before blasting the ground near the headmaster; knocking him and several people over.

"Be quiet blood traitors," Voldemort snarled. "I will deal with you soon enough." He reached into his robes and retrieved a purple crystal. He tapped it with his wand and it began to glow. He tossed it away from him and it began to float. After a few moments, Voldemort spoke again.

"This your soon to be supreme emperor Voldemort speaking," He said to the crystal that projected his voice and image onto the Wizarding wireless. The first feature was always available but the second was only added thanks to a few Unspeakables. "You have been given the esteemed privilege of seeing me claim what is rightfully mine as the heir of the great Salazar Slytherin: control over our world!

"I do solemnly promise to rid us of mudblood filth that plague our world and bloodlines. I will weed out the blood traitors who sully our world by befriending mudbloods or the inferior race known as muggles. I solemnly swear to do everything in my power to uphold pureblood society above all else!"

His followers bellowed their approval as he turned to the Potter twins.

"And I'll start by dealing with the two biggest thorns in my side: Harry Potter and his brother Charlus. One destined to be my end. The other, a mere nuisance who refused to leave his brothers side. Both equally annoying and thanks to minister Fudge -as well as my genius- there is nothing to stop me. They could have been difficult to deal with, had they had any talent and if none of you fell for my ruse thus sending them here. I thank you all; you have made my job all the more easier."

He turned to Harry and stared at the emaciated young man, before raising his wand.

"Your mother is not here to die for you now boy - Avada..." The dark lord stopped speaking; his entire body tense as if he had been frozen in place. His familiar was in the same condition. Those who raised their wands to try and stop him looked on in confusion.

"Master," Bellatrix said, her arm outstretched but not close enough to touch him.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that illuminated the entire area causing many people to shield their eyes from the glare. After a few moments, the light began to dim.

"This ends tonight," Boomed out a voice and many people turned to the sound. There they saw the Potter twins, standing tall and with green fire in their emerald eyes. Neither wore their rags anymore and instead wore battle robes made of Acromantula silk and dragon hide boots. Harry's robes were the colors of House Potter - Maroon and Bronze. The main color was Maroon with Bronze trimmings. His Maroon gloves were fingerless and went to his forearm. Charlus wore the colors of House Black - Black and Silver, in a similar fashion.

Both held a weapon and shield each. For Harry, it was a double edge sword that shined in the moonlight; much like the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It had no guard on the handle -which was rounded- and had four crimson arrow like designs that pointed down towards the red pommel on both sides of the blade. The blade was sharpened to a point and had a design involving many lines that went from the base till just about the point. Its name was Red-Hart and Harry's shield -which was heater shaped- was Bronze with a black dog on it called Padmus.

Charlus held a war hammer he called Back-Breaker. The handle was slightly larger and longer than most war hammers usually had, but that was to accommodate for the hammer head itself which was rounded in the middle. There was a blade on the very top and a spike on one end which curved down. There was a tribal marking on each side of the hammer head and engravings on the handle. His shield was circular and black for the most part except for the jagged crescent shape on top. He dubbed the shield Moon-Scar.

Hermione stomped hard on Malfoy's foot before elbowing him in the stomach while everyone was distracted. She grabbed his wand before diving out of the way with a cry of "Activate!". Seconds later a loud bang echoed across the area and the head of the Malfoy family lost his head in a shower of blood courtesy of Jacob Grangers -Hermiones father- sawed off shotgun.

Bellatrix was about to shoot a killing curse towards Hermione but her feet were knocked out from under her and she fell to the ground. A second didn't go by before a dagger was plunged into her chest. She gasped, eyes wide as she looked towards her attacker and saw Neville Longbottom glaring at her.

"That was for my parents," He hissed at the dying woman.

Neville withdrew the dagger before rolling to the side and grabbing Bellatrix. He used her to block a killing curse that her husband unleashed. He grabbed her wand and shot off a cutting curse at Rabastan Lestrange -Bellatrix's brother in law- before throwing the dagger at Rudolphus Lestrange, hitting him in the throat.

The Potter twins charged forward, Charlus with a bellow of rage and Harry with a scream of fury. Their footsteps were illuminated with green fire that left impressions in the ground. Many Death eaters raised their wands to curse them but in a flash of green fire, both of the boys were gone. Some of the death eaters vanished as well. The twins reappeared after a brief moment; right in the thick of things.

They sent their enemies flying; Harry did so while removing their limbs. Charlus did so while breaking their bones. Both brothers attacked with brutal efficiency and they had only just started.

The aurors soon joined the fray after getting the signal from Madam Bones. Dumbledore told his people to stand back or to stun anyone that attacked them.

"Odysseus!" Charlus roared, summoning his familiar. The ground erupted in a shower of green fire as the large black warg jumped up with a passenger on its back and mauled a short Death Eater that gave a familiar scream. "That was for my brother, Umbitch!" Charlus snarled before turning to the person atop his warg. "Alright there love?" He asked before smacking a Death Eater with his shield without actually turning towards them.

"What do you think?" The voice of Susan Bones snorted from under her hood. She patted Odysseus lovingly before dismounting him. The warg towered over easily since it was taller and larger than the average horse. "Need a hand?" She asked him, retrieving her wand from her side and casting a wide cutting hex with it.

"The more the merrier." Charlus grinned as he smashed a death eaters head in.

"Harry! Charlus!" Dumbledore shouted. "You must stop this madness!"

Charlus snarled but continued his task with Susan. Harry ignored the old man completely and turned to Hermione.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked her.

"That's my line!" Charlus called out from his spot near Susan. Harry glared at his back for a moment before helping Hermione with untying the others. "How are you Hermione? Mr. Granger? Mrs. Granger? Everyone?"

Calls of 'we're fine' and 'never better' were heard but Jacob and his wife Charlotte gave Harry pointed looks in between firing shots.

"Sorry," Harry muttered as he shot a blasting hex at a few Death Eaters with his sword. "How are you Jacob; Charlotte?"

"I'm alright dear," Charlotte murmured after firing a few rounds from her pistol.

"I'm fine old boy," Jacob replied as he switched to a pistol since he ran out of shells for his shot gun. "Though we will talk about this Mr. and Mrs. business when this is over." He finished firmly, leaving the word 'Again' left unsaid.

Harry didn't respond as he eyed an auror with a large scar on his face that was aiming his wand towards Amelia.

"Hedwig!" He called for his familiar and there was an explosion in the air as a large snowy bird burst forth and snatched Amelia away as the killing curse that was meant for her sailed towards a death eater, hitting them in the back. The auror suddenly disappeared in a flash of green fire and appeared in front of Charlus who had raised his hammer and brought it down on the aurors shoulder with the spike facing down.

The auror screamed in pain as the spike punctured through his flesh and into the bone. Charlus ripped his hammer away, tearing the arm of the man before him off.

"Remember me?" Charlus sneered at the screaming man as he shifted his weapon. "This is nothing less than what you deserve." He swung the hammer down towards an area that many a shallow and delusional man prided themselves in having. The man blacked out from the pain after howling at the loss of what he considered his most special weapon in his arsenal.

_'For Moony'_ Charlus thought as he picked up the wand that almost killed someone he admired. He handed it to Susan. She was almost tempted to snap it but they needed the evidence.

"Let's go to the others," He grabbed Susan and flashed towards the group just a Hedwig deposited Amelia in front of them. "Amelia," Charlus inclined his head towards her with a warm smile. "You should be more mindful of your surroundings." He stated as he hit a death eater with cutting curse from his hammer while still looking at Amelia.

"I was waiting to strike until Hedwig pulled me out," Amelia shot back and did the same only with a basting hex. "He wouldn't have even gotten of a single syllable out when I finished."

"Sure you were," Charlus sounded unconvinced before a smile appeared on his face. "You sure you're not starting to slip in your old age?"

Susan gasped and smacked his shoulder before sending a banishing spell towards some death eaters, then she turned to him, exclaiming, "Charlus, have some respect!"

"You have a lot of nerve," Amelia grumbled with a playful glare and a slight smile. "And too much cheek for your own good."

Charlus said nothing, instead he turned towards the battle and saw his favorite red headed twins and their family in a spot of trouble.

"Harry," He called to his brother who spotted where he was looking.

"If you'll excuse us," Harry murmured absently before kissing Hermione on the cheek. "Hedwig, cover everyone."

"You too Odysseus." Turning to Susan he gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be back to do that properly."

The two brothers shared a nod before disappearing.

"Looks like their going to finish this up." Hermione commented casually while eying the headmaster. "I'm surprised that he hasn't pulled something yet." She fired a few curses here and there from her parents side, giving them cover.

"Oh he will," Susan muttered in disdain helping her aunt cover the others as they got their bearings. Luna's father, Xeno, and Neville's grandmother were able to trade spell fire after a moment along with Neville and Luna. "Believe me, he will."

Harry and Charlus appeared next to Fred and George.

"Gred!" Harry cried while Charlus said, "Forge!"

The Death Eaters attacking them were startled for moment. That moment cost them their lives. Charlus bashed their skulls in while Harry lopped off their limbs. Harry was suddenly jerked away. Charlus turned and saw Dumbledore pointing his wand at his brother. He growled before dodging a spell from Moody. He sent the twins and their group towards his before charging his shield with a disarming spell.

He threw his shield towards Dumbledore before flashing out of sight. Moon-Scar sailed through the air at a blinding speed and hit the old Headmaster in the gut with enough force to knock him off his feet before it ricocheted. His wand went flying out of his hand just as Charlus appeared before Moody and took out his wooden leg. He shot a wide disarming spell with his hammer before dropping it.

He caught his flying shield with one hand and Dumbledore's one with the other just as nearly all the members of the order were disarmed. The only ones that weren't were Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ron Weasley. The first three because of their auror senses and the last one because he was startled and fell over.

"Don't," Charlus glared at the three aurors as he pointed the wand he held at Moody's head. "Your boss is across the way and she knows that none of you did a damn thing in this fight. Expect to turn in your badges when this is over," He paused and his glare seem to worsen as his brother landed next to Dumbledore.

"You have your nerve old man," Harry flatly stated, dropping his shield before stomping his way over to Ron who raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Stay back-"

Harry smacked Ron's wand away with the flat side of his sword before kicking Ron in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

"There's plenty more where that came from traitor," Harry spat before turning towards the mass of Death Eaters. "Slaves! Kneel!"

All the fighting stopped and the Death Eaters began to kneel, even the ones in auror robes. Harry waved his hand towards Dumbledore and the old man's injuries were healed. He gasped in relief before making it to his feet as Charlus stunned Moody before disarming the three aurors. A lot of people looked shocked at this though a few looked angry as well.

"Just to make sure that you don't get any bright ideas." Charlus bared his teeth at the three aurors especially Tonks. "Not that you would since the only thing any of you can do is nothing at all."

"We can do plenty!" Tonks hissed, her eyes and hair turning red.

"Try telling that to my godfather," Charlus growled at her and her hair turned white along with her face. "Try telling that to the people who almost died in this war because the old man wanted to protect that grease bat in his employ by making sure all of you either stayed your hand for a moment or did nothing at all." He looked at the Order in disgust. "Pathetic, all of you." He muttered and started walking away.

"Harry-"

"Save it old man," Harry snapped as he picked up his shield. "I have nothing to say to you."

"But Harry-"

"When my brother says he has nothing to say to you what he really means is shut your mouth," Charlus jumped in as he stood face to face with Dumbledore. Albus was a tall wizard and Charlus was practically nose to nose now when before he was barely above the old man's shoulder. "I advise you to do so since you have no control over this any longer." He held up the wand and waved it.

"Charlus- oof"

Charlus hit him in the stomach with his shield and the old man crumpled to the ground. Charlus took the old man's true wand and tossed it away.

"Fuck you," He hissed as his eyes seemed to glow brighter before he stepped away from the old man. Harry looked at the Death Eaters.

"You will not resist your arrest and you will answer any questions asked of you; with and without the truth serum." He turned to Amelia.

"Madam Bones, you can start stunning them if you like." Harry commented. "We'll deal with him." He pointed towards the dark lord. Amelia nodded.

"And those that disappeared?" She inquired.

"In the cells at the Ministry," Harry said simply as Charlus was still angry. "Unlike them," He pointed to the Death Eaters. "They didn't have any marks but I knew you would want to question them."

"Thank you," Amelia nodded again began to order her aurors to start bagging the death eaters.

"Why didn't you finish this earlier?" An auror demanded as a crowed began to form. "And why did you kill one of my men?"

The body of the deceased auror appeared in front of Charlus who removed the body's left sleeve and revealed the dark mark.

"He was never one of your men." Charlus snarled through his teeth as his eyes shined even more brightly than earlier, before kicking the body towards the shocked crowd. "Come brother, we have work to do."

The Potter twins made their way to the frozen dark lord, ignoring the people calling their name. Harry walked towards the purple crystal.

"For those of you that are still watching," He said into the crystal. "Gather as many people as you can because what my brother and I are about to do and say will not be repeated by either of us." He waved his hand and a table appeared in front of Voldemort. "Well Tom, its been a long time coming. You know, I could tell the community about the fact that you're not actually a pureblood but rather the bastard son of a muggle and a deranged squib. I could tell them that you were nothing more than a punching bag for Slytherin house during your seven years of school. I could tell them that your real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle and you created your fake name while using your real one by scrambling the letters around."

He paused briefly.

"I could tell them many things, but we'll only focus on what matters right now." He waved a hand and a table with several different items. "I hope you remember what these are Tom?"

The dark lord was able to move his eyes now and when they landed on the table, they widened in fear.

"Yes Tom, these are your Horcruxes-"

"Harry, no! You must not speak-" Dumbledore attempted to interrupt the young man but was interrupted himself.

"Continue speaking old man and I'll make sure that you end up in the cell opposite Gellert," Charlus growled as he slowly turned to Dumbledore who paled. "You have already taken enough from my brother and myself; you are not taking this as well." He turned away from the old man as Harry continued to speak.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, these are or rather, _were_, your Horcruxes," Harry smiled unpleasantly as the dark lords eyes jerked to his. "Yes, Tom, they have been cleansed. For those of you who don't know what a Horcrux is - it is basically the most foulest magic there is. Its a process that allows one to split their soul as many as seven times and place them into any object they choose. Its magic that is so dark that even those that practice dark magic consider it to be terrible. Each of these items has been cleansed of your influence Tom."

Harry paused once more before looking directly at the crystal.

"I, Lord Henry James Potter, do solemnly swear on my life and magic that my body is my own and that the only soul I have is my own. So I say it; so mote it be!" He intoned in a powerful voice as the Potter signet ring appeared on his left hand. A bright light of magic flared and pulsed as his oath was accepted. Harry peered at Dumbledore who merely gaped and fought back a smile. Charlus was smiling viciously.

"I suppose you were thinking that my brother would die huh old man?" He smiled even more when Dumbledore lost all the blood in his face.

"So sorry to disappoint," Harry dryly stated to the old wizard before turning back to the crystal. "The reason for that oath is simple - an oath of that magnitude cannot be faked. To fake an oath like that will see your life forfeit immediately. So that means what I just said was all true."

He paused again and glared at the Dark Lord.

"In your arrogance and stupidity, you left a part of your soul in my scar," Harry spat. "I became your sixth Horcrux and Nagini became your final one. After she's gone you'll be somewhat mortal."

Technically speaking what was in front of them was a homunculus and not the actual Tom Riddle. However, Harry's words still rang true as there would be no possible way to resurrect the soul in the magically constructed body. Charlus walked over to Nagini and picked her up.

"Hedwig, Odysseus, if you would," He chucked the snake into the air and Hedwig caught it with her talons. Odysseus leapt into the air and clamped his jaws on Nagini's tail. Nagini was ripped in half when the other two familiars pulled her in different directions. A dark cloud erupted out of her corpse along with an unearthly scream. The cloud shifted into the face of Voldemort and it charged the crowd until Hedwig and Odysseus entered its path.

Odysseus gave a mighty roar as Hedwig let out a ear piercing screech. Green fire erupted out of their mouths and engulfed the cloud which screamed in pain until it dissipated.

"Its over," Charlus hissed into Voldemort's ear as he wrenched the dark lords wand from his hand. He glared at it and it took every fiber of his being not to snap it. _'So much pain was caused with this damn thing,'_ he mentally snarled as he went to go stand by his brother.

"Yes brother, it is." Harry nodded in agreement as he swiped his hand. The dark lord was suddenly launched away from the table and landed on the cold hard ground with a thud. A snapping sound was heard followed by a groan.

"Resurrection stone: grow strong," Harry intoned and a black stone floated off of the table before floating towards the twins before it started to grow.

"Elder wand: stay firm," Charlus spoke next as he tossed the Elder wand forward. Voldemort watched as the wand flipped over so the tip was facing down and the growing stone attached itself to the hilt of its 'brother'. The wand grew around the stone and it grew in length as well until it was nearly five feet long.

"Cloak of invisibility: bind them," Both of the twins spoke as their eyes began to glow. Their father's cloak appeared before them with Charlus holding one end, and Harry holding the other. They looked at it fondly before tossing it towards the other two pieces of their ancestors legacy.

The silvery cloth wrapped around its brothers, completing the binding ritual. The final product was a silver staff with elder berry carvings through out and a large black stone on top.

"We call to you, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus," The twins continued as the people in the immediate area stared at them in awe. "to help us rid the world of the monster before us."

The staff glowed then a magical pulse was felt through out the area.

"Any last words?" Charlus asked the dark lord.

"No fancy tricks will save you!" Voldemort hissed. "Both of you will die this night!"

"Famous last words," Harry hissed back as his brother threw Voldemort's wand back to its owner. It landed a few feet in front of the dark lord. Voldemort dived for his wand as Charlus and Harry crossed their weapons together in front of the staff with Harry's in the lead.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed and the dreaded spell shot towards Harry who did nothing. Voldemort started to smile which slipped when his curse hit an invisible wall. The streamof magic was still going even though the dark lord tried to cancel the spell.

"I, Lord Henry James Potter," Harry said.

"And I, Lord Charlus Ichabod Black," Charlus continued to surprise murmurings.

"Do charge you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, with crimes against our family, humanity, and even nature itself in the name of House Peverell." The twins said solemnly. "How do you plead?"

"Damn you!" Voldemort screamed again. "Damn you both to hell!"

"We were hoping you would say that." The twins hissed in unison. "Based on the evidence provided both publicly and in private, we find you guilty of all crimes. The punishment is banishment from the realm of the living."

Their weapons glowed with green fire and the staff glowed silver. Both of them aimed their weapons at Voldemort and the staff moved of its volition. The green fire shot forth in two beams and a silver light followed. The beams of fire danced around the silver one before all three struck the dark lord.

He let out an ear splitting scream as the magic involved began to burn his magically constructed body from the inside. He eventually stopped screaming and the construct crumbled.

No sound was made until the two familiars made noises of triumph. The twins walked calmly over to Fudge.

"I do believe enough evidence has been given to clear our names Minister," Harry said to the pale man.

"The question is, will you actually right one of your wrongs?" Charlus picked up the conversation.

"Wrongs? I have done nothing wrong!" Fudge stammered.

"You honestly cannot be that stupid," Harry murmured in disbelief before shaking his head. "Are you going to clear our records or not?"

Fudge wanted to scream the word no so badly, but after seeing the expression on the face of the two people he hated the most, his sense of self preservation kicked in.

"O-Of course Messer's Potter," He stuttered.

"That's Lord Potter," Harry held up his hand.

"And Lord Black," Charlus followed his brother's example.

"My apologies, Lords Black and Potter." Fudge stuttered again.

"Good," Both twins grinned before turning to Amelia.

"Are you portkeying back to the Ministry?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, but in trips since we don't have enough portkeys." Was her response.

Both twins raised an eyebrow and gestured to themselves. After a moment Amelia nodded her consent, Charlus jerked a thumb towards the aurors in the Order and Amelia narrowed her eyes at them before nodding sharply. The twins swiped a hand each and the majority of the people there vanished in green fire.

"I do believe we need to talk boys," Dumbledore attempted to appear stern but failed since the twins snorted.

"Why don't you join your brother and go fuck a few goats," Harry suggested casually. Before Dumbledore could respond, Harry disappeared with everyone not from the Order. The Order themselves appeared to be horrified at the insult made to their leader.

Dumbledore sighed before moving towards his Order, preparing for what would be a long night.

* * *

Not really happy with that ending but meh, hopefully you liked it. This story will be shorter than any of my other story's though I'm not sure by how much or when I will update again as this is not my priority at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to get this done but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. Hopefully not as long as it took to do this one. Here is the somewhat expected 'Explanations' chapter. Essentially filler but hopefully you find it a good read. I know that I definitely don't have to say this but all rights belong to those who have created, sold, and marketed this property since its inception. Also, this is very AU and will have characters acting and reacting differently than they do in Canon. (Which is the very nature of Fanfiction...for the most part at least)

* * *

**Azkaban Justice**

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Exonerations **

Bill and Fleur were reading the Daily Prophet in the dining room of Black Manor. Harry and Charlus had brought them here early in the morning after dropping off Neville, Luna and their families at their respective homes. Bill hardly got any sleep due to all the excitement of the final confrontation. The Dark Lord was finally gone and his followers would get what they would deserve thanks to the campaign spear headed by Amelia Bones, according to the quote they took from her:

_'No one will be able to buy their way out of this,'_ She said firmly in the Ministry Atrium. _'We have already questioned several people apprehended last night and confirmed what many have long suspected - those who bear the mark must take it willingly. You cannot be under the Imperious curse when you are marked.'_

The article also mentioned that the Death Eaters were considered marked property under the slavery laws in place which stated that no one could own any human being that was of lesser status -in this case muggle, muggle born, and certain half bloods- however, those of equal or greater status were not mentioned and therefore were not exempt from being made into chattel, nor were their family members.

The law itself had been put into place to protect those of lesser birth while not stopping the purebloods from owning non-human servants. There had been outrage by those who were not marked but supported the agenda of the Dark Lord at seeing their brethren 'suffer a great injustice' as they had put it. However, they were now few in number and had very little power to stop what was going on.

**POTTER TWINS EXONERATED!**

One headline screamed before going into detail about the filing of their pardons by Fudge. No one said it out loud but many felt that this would be his last act as the Minister for Magic unless he made a huge power play. Frankly, no one was sure how he managed to stay in office thus far given the fact that he basically lied about the Dark Lord's return. Sirius's name had been cleared as well since Pettigrew was amongst those caught and his ratty face had been plastered in the paper.

_'I truly regret not being able to do this while Mr. Black was still alive,'_ Amelia was quoted as saying. _'He suffered for twelve years in Azkaban because my predecessor was so obsessed with getting rid of Death Eaters that he ignored his duty to administer justice. I, on the other hand, will not.'_

_'She may get in trouble with that last remark,'_ Bill thought. _'Some would see it as speaking ill of the dead though if they met Snape and heard his comments about James Potter, they would think what madam Bones said was rather tame.'_

Bill and Fleur looked towards the stairs when they heard footsteps. Walburga Black's portrait was being suspiciously quiet as Harry and Charlus padded their way towards them, both wearing singlets. Harry's was red and he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. His scar was practically gone now. Charlus wore a Black singlet. Bill and Fleur noticed that both twins had many tattoos that they definitely never had before and that their arms were far more muscular, though not grotesquely so. Their hair was still long but they pulled them back into pony tails.

"Prison ink," Harry supplied, noticing their looks. "We got most of them after every successful mission we had."

Bill and Fleur exchanged frowns before Fleur's eyes widened.

"Eet was you!" She hissed at them in excitement.

"What was us?" Charlus raised an eyebrow before eyeing the paper in Bill's hand, "Anything good?"

"You, Harry, and Sirius have been exonerated," Bill informed them and both twins smirked. Fleur huffed and was about to speak again when she was interrupted.

"Good," Charlus nodded before frowning at them. He sniffed the air and frowned even more, "Neither of you ate anything." He stated.

"Mum finished cooking the last of the food in the pantry yesterday," Bill said slowly, watching the expressions of the twins. Neither of them gave anything away though they did prompt him to continue. "There's no food left. I was going to go pick up a few orders from the Cauldron but I wasn't sure what everyone wanted."

"That's fine," Harry murmured, "Dobby! Winky!" He called and the two house elves popped into the room.

"You called Master Harry," They said, then amended when Harry raised an eyebrow at them, "You called...Harry?" Both made faces that relayed their displeasure of dropping the word master.

"Take this pouch and buy enough food for the week," Harry retrieved a golden pouch that was nearly bursting at the seams with Galleons. "and be sure to get several packs of bacon and raw steak for Hedwig and Odysseus. If you can, please get some already made breakfast, if not we'll make it here. Oh, and please get some coffee for Jacob and Charlotte." He added as an after thought.

"Yes Harry," Dobby took the pouch and bowed alongside Winky. "It will be done."

"I promise that we'll explain more Fleur," Charlus told the girl. "but over breakfast and when everyone's awake."

Fleur nodded with a sigh and began to tap her foot impatiently.

"What's wrong?" Bill muttered to her.

"Eet was zem," Fleur murmured. "All those people zat were saved by mysterious figures - it was ze twins doing ze saving."

Bill's eyes widened slightly before he looked over to the twins who nodded.

"Long story," Harry said before walking to one of the cupboards and opened it. He knocked through a false wall and pulled out two large bottles of Butterbeer.

"You two want any?" He asked Bill and Fleur over his shoulder. They both responded in the negative, saying the juice they had was fine. Harry walked over to his brother after closing the cupboard and handed him a bottle. They both snapped the caps off the bottles and took a long pull each.

Both of the twins sighed after they finished.

"Been too long since we had one of those, huh Chuck?" Harry muttered to Charlus who nodded but said nothing. He did break the somewhat comfortable silence after a moment and another pull.

"So, you planning on changing your name as well?" He asked Bill with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip of his drink. "We know that the twins have done so, and that Charlie is now Lord Prewett." He added when Bill opened his mouth to ask.

Bill sat back, a thoughtful expression on his face. In all honesty, the idea of giving up his family name along with any other claim to family was very appealing. It would give him a chance to start over. The problem with that was that he and Fleur would have no protection from or against the Ministry as they would be considered a new family with no connections what so ever.

The twins had been doing alright as they had business contracts with the Ministry for some of their products to be used in the war effort. Obviously the contacts were no longer valid as the war had been finished but they still made money from their shop.

The Prewett family, while not as old as some of the others, were fairly powerful both in public and politically. Bill couldn't get the lordship and all it entailed as he was supposed to inherit the Weasley title. Charlie was always set to be the next Lord Prewett if he wanted it, as he and his brothers were the only male descendants through their mother and was the second oldest. However, he never had a reason to take it before last night, and was willing to give it to either of his brothers, or his great aunt Muriel.

"Its tempting," Bill told Charlus. "very tempting, but risky as well."

"True," Charlus nodded. "Unless you have someone to watch your back." He gave them a rather pointed look. Harry did as well.

"You mean-"

"We want to give you support," Harry said as Bill stopped. Harry placed his bottle on the table and so did Charlus. "For the old arses like Dumbledore, you and Fleur would either be part of a new vassal house for house Potter or house Black. That would be the official title at least, but really all you would have to do was what you have been doing without fail - watch our backs. Although, we may give you a house or cottage as a wedding present."

Both Harry and Charlus grinned at the idea.

"You mean it?" Bill had taken Fleur's hand for support. Both were extremely touched at the gesture.

"Of course," The grins the young lords had were now soft smiles as Harry spoke again. "Its the least we could for you since you gave us your support when you didn't need too."

"It was the right thing to do," Bill gave a firm nod and so did Fleur.

"You still didn't have to do it," Charlus shrugged. "Look at this way, given everything that has happened since our imprisonment, we all need to look after each other. If you want to do that without the vassal deal that is perfectly fine with us. But think it through and talk it over."

Bill and Fleur nodded their agreement, they would talk when they had a moment to themselves.

"You plan on giving the twins the same deal?" Bill asked them.

"I will," Charlus said softly. "Sirius and Remus were happy to be their mentors, even if it was for a short time. They would have been extremely touched that Fred and George changed their names to something that was in tribute to them. My offering them a place as a vassal of house Black is what Sirius and Remus would have wanted. They'll have to talk it over with Angelina and Alicia though," He peered at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. "who should be here soon."

"You invited them over?"

"Yeah, we invited them and Katie as well. We figured that they would want to see Fred and George and the rest of us." The twins shrugged. "But don't worry about Dumbledore's Order, they're banned from the manor from here on out."

"How?" Fleur raised an eyebrow at them. She had a pretty good idea as to the how but she wanted to be sure.

"The manor has a logbook of every person who has passed through the wards in place." Charlus began. "Logbooks are pretty common with the old families and are quite handy to keep in place because it records the magical signature of everyone that comes into the property. Of course, you need permission from the head of the family or you get rejected or you have bring the wards down to get in." He snorted at the thought of anyone being able to bring down the Black family wards, as did everyone else before he started again, "In the case of the Order being here when it was started again, it was Sirius who invited them. However, as I am the head of the family now, I have denied them entry and the wards will make sure that they don't get in."

"Speaking of-" Bill was interrupted by the door bell ringing. He and Fleur braced themselves for the screaming session from Mrs. Black but when nothing happened, they looked confused. The twins smirked and made their way to the door. Bill and Fleur hurried after them.

"Hello ladies," They heard as they rounded the corner and saw George's girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, and their friend Katie Bell. "Do come in," Charlus prompted them to step forward. They did so, hesitantly at first before they rushed forward, each trying to grab a hold of the twins.

All three girls had started crying in relief at seeing two people that had considered to be their brothers. None of them believed that Harry and Charlus were capable of killing anyone let alone an entire neighborhood. After hearing what happened on the wireless, all three tried to contact the two and were very happy to receive a note from the twins, telling them to come over.

"Hey now, what's with the tears?" The twins squirmed in the awkward group hug. Charlus quipped with, "I know my brother and I are drop dead gorgeous, but please, we have girlfriends whom we love very much!"

"Prat!" Katie grinned as she smacked him the shoulder.

"You wound me Katie bear," Charlus mock pouted at her and Katie punched him in the stomach. "No need to be violent." He chided her, not really feeling the force of her punch though he used to.

"Don't call me that." Katie glared at him and Charlus opened his mouth to retort. Harry's hand shot up and covered his brother's mouth.

"Don't even think about it." Harry warned him, still squirming. "Besides, we're not alone."

"I know," Charlus muttered after Harry removed his hand. "Hello everyone." He craned his neck to look at the stairs though he was still somewhat trapped.

"Hello love," Susan murmured before quipping, "If I didn't know any better I might have been jealous."

"I can't help it if the women folk find me irresistible," Charlus shrugged and all three girls smacked him repeatedly. "See? They can barely keep their hands off of me." Charlus barked out a laugh as the girls squawked with indignation. Harry chuckled slightly as did a few others. Hermione and Susan rolled their eyes.

"Alright," Harry tried to make his way to the stairs while avoiding the flying fists of his former team mates. "That's enough excitement for now." He had made it to the stairs to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Morning," He murmured to her before nodding to her parents who nodded back.

"Morning," She murmured back while stifling a yawn.

"How come the old bat hasn't been screaming her head off?" Fred asked from atop the stairs. He and his brother were deeply amused by what they were seeing. Charlie, not one to be a morning person, was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning profusely.

"Oh she's not there anymore," Charlus said casually as he finally fought off the girls. "Love," He pulled Susan into a kiss before placing his forehead on hers.

"You're holding up the line," George coughed after a moment and Charlus gave him a two fingered salute.

"Piss off," Charlus and Harry paused, then looked towards the ceiling and smiled. "On second thought, come along."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, Charlus grabbed Susan's, and lead them to the dining room. They eached cleared the table with their free hands and had their girlfriends sit down. They invited the others to join them.

"We'll be back in a moment." They said together before flaming out. The three girls gaped in surprise.

"Since when can they do that," Angelina blurted out. The dark skinned beauty stared at the spot where they disappeared and noticed that there was no burn marks. "And _how_ did they do that?"

"It reminds me of phoenix fire," Bill commented. "but the colour is different. As for how long they've been able to do that..." He trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Hermione and Susan. They both shrugged.

"Don't look at us," Hermione said. "We don't know the answer."

"They didn't tell you?"

"We reserved that for now," Harry and Charlus came in holding a few items in each. "Here you go Jacob; Emma." Harry placed a large Vacuum Flask on the table followed by a smaller one. "Some coffee and cream." He placed a few sugar packets on the table.

Charlus had placed a few platters on the table and said, "Dig in." He summoned some plates and utensils and handed them out.

"So what was that about?" Susan asked him while pointing up wards.

"Buckbeak is on the roof," Charlus answered her before smirking. "He's been trying to chat Hedwig up and he asked Harry for permission to court her. Its actually kind of cute right, brother?" Harry rolled his eyes at Charlus as he started to put things away.

"Beaky's back?" Fred and George asked excitedly. Their girlfriends raised their eyebrows at them but said nothing.

"Yep, he's back." Harry nodded.

"Where did he go?"

"Padfoot let him out around Christmas time during my fifth year, remember?" Harry said softly. "Said he didn't want him cooped up in here though his company was enjoyed. Hedwig told me that he joined a Hippogriff herd but would come to check on the house periodically. The second he saw Hedwig and Odysseus he flew down to greet them. They talked for a bit and Dobby and Winky stopped by to give them some food. We went to help them."

"You're not talking about the Hippogriff that almost killed Malfoy, are you?" Alicia queried, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"That's the fella," Charlus said after placing a plate near Harry's seat. "Don't," He shooed a lot of them away when they attempted to help. "All of you are guest in my house, and guest don't lift a finger."

He wasn't very successful as Susan snatched a few plates out of his hand and finished passing them out. She raised her eyebrows at him in challenge when he opened his mouth to protest. He closed his mouth and took his seat around the same time Harry did.

They gestured for the others to start eating while they each grabbed a slice of toast and began to chew on them. Both twins closed their eyes and relished the feeling of eating fresh food even if it was toast. The gruel on Azkaban island was hardly substantial but they never wanted to eat anything from the outside world until after they had gotten out for fear of becoming complacent. Wizarding Britain had grown complacent after the end of the first Blood war with Voldemort and had grown weak because of it. Both Harry and Charlus vowed to never be weak like that ever again.

They all lapped into silence though the anticipation began to build as they made their plates or began to eat.

"I suppose you want to hear a story," Harry began, grabbing a sausage and biting into it. Everyone looked to him as his brother took a helping of baked beans. Harry swallowed his bite, and continued when the others nodded. "Well, hopefully this doesn't put you off your meals, but the story on how we got our powers begins on the day we woke up in our cells..."

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your stay here boys," An oily voice murmured to the twins who stirred. They opened their eyes and blinked as they took in their surroundings. They panicked slightly and struggled to get to their feet which were chained.

"Don't bother boys, you'll be staying here for a long, long time." The warden of Azkaban gave a hearty chuckle, his yellow teeth bared as he played with the pouch of galleons he received from Delores Umbridge to let in a Dementor into their cell. "And I made sure to get you some company."

A intense feeling of coldness washed over the area. Both the twins started to breath hard, trying to prepare for what was to come next, but without their wands and without enough time to think of something happy, they knew that this could be the end.

Both of them slumped against the wall, shivering from the cold and having to relive the darkest memory they had, which was the memory of their mother dying.

"Don't kiss them but don't make them feel comfortable," The warden told the Dementor who began to glide into the cell. The warden wasn't affected by the Dementor due to a specialized necklace that was given to him by the Ministry. Only a handful were made for those on the island and were never commissioned for the public because the Dementors rarely left the island.

The Dementor had been told that there were two people prior to going there but it sensed something more. It wasn't a full soul but it was a soul none the less. It had been told not to kiss the two prisoners but they said nothing of harming a third. It flew towards the third soul which was attached to Harry's scar though it didn't know that as it didn't have eyes.

Charlus tried to get in the way but was too weak and started to lose consciousness though he kept fighting. Harry had already passed out but he woke up screaming as the Demeotor's lips latched onto his scar.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The warden shouted while drawing his wand. The Dementor paid him no heed as it continued to drain the soul inside Harry's scar. "I need him alive!" Before the warden could shoot off a spell, the Dementor's head reared back and a terrible sound erupted out of its throat as its body began to convulse. The soul it attempted to ingest was starting to fight back.

Harry' scar was throbbing and bleeding a tar like substance profusely before his own blood started to seep through. The Dementor began clawing at its throat as the tar began to spill out of its mouth. It gave a few hacking coughs before it exploded in a shower of black liquid.

"Fucking hell," The warden exclaimed before he paled when a dark cloud began to form in mid air. The cloud roared and charged at the warden. The warden stumbled back, tripping over his feet and hitting his head against the wall behind him, knocking himself out.

Bright red fire exploded into the room suddenly, followed by a loud screech. Fawkes the Phoenix fanned his fire towards the cloud with his wings, causing it to burn up.

'Curse you!' The spirit howled but Fawkes just shrieked and continued his assault until the fire burnt the cloud away. Fawkes landed on to the dirty floor of the prison cell, folding his wings in. His talons clicked and clacked against the stone floor as he looked at the twins.

"F-Fawkes?" They gasped before they lost consciousness. Fawkes looked at them with the avian equivalent of a mournful expression, before flaming out.

* * *

Harry and Charlus resumed eating while everyone else stared at them in silence. A few stared with blank expressions; others with horror.

"Well," Bill swallowed. "That's one way to get rid of a soul anchor." His words could have been said in a joking tone but his voice shook.

Harry and Charlus swallowed their food, "Indeed," They murmured. Harry looked around and grimaced, "Sorry everyone. I know that wasn't pleasant but that's how it starts. The horcrux was removed from my scar, and Fawkes showed up."

"He put all the human guards to sleep and put them in the main office which was warded against Dementors," Charlus added, picking up the story. "Fawkes was there briefly and because of that they didn't come near us."

"Still doesn't explain how you got the powers of a Phoenix," Charlie commented as he bit a piece of bacon. He continued with a thoughtful expression after he swallowed his bite, "A Phoenix can live for an indefinite period of time and there is no known method of killing them for good or sapping their power. Not that anyone could."

He paused, recalling the knowledge he had gained about the powerful creature. Much like Bill, he was passionate about what interested him which was magical creatures. The Dragon preserve that he worked at had a large library filled with books on all sorts of creatures including Phoenix's.

"Since they are long lived, presumably they have gathered knowledge by observing others," He went on. "humans included. I take it that he shared some knowledge with you? Or gave you a specialized rune?" He added, eyeing their tattoos. It wasn't uncommon for people to mark themselves with magical tattoos or even runes they learned in school but Charlie couldn't think of any rune or mark that gave someone Phoenix-like abilities.

"Its actually much more drastic than that," Harry said flatly but his eyes showed great emotion and his hands shook. Charlus stared blankly at nothing but his eyes began to fill with tears and his lips trembled. "Fawkes sacrificed himself and gave us his powers."

Charlie's jaw dropped - the others had matching expressions.

"W-What? That shouldn't - I mean-"

"I know that it sounds insane," Charlus interrupted Charlie. "But its what happened..."

* * *

Fawkes stared down at the young Potter twins. What he was hoping to do now to help them was highly unorthodox not to mention extremely dangerous. Using his power over the mind, he brought the twins into his consciousness.

'Hello Harry, Charlus,' He said to the boys who woke up and blinked at what they saw. They appeared to be in forest filled with orange grass and black trees with red leaves. The sky seemed to be burning and the river that streamed nearby was made of lava. Despite being in a place that should have been unbearable, both felt comfortable. 'Or do you prefer, Lord Potter and Lord Black.' Fawkes continued.

That got the attention of the twins.

'How did you know?' Harry demanded.

'And where are we?' Charlus asked with narrowed eyes.

'In my mindscape,' Fawkes said simply. 'I thought that since you two detested others going into your minds, you would like to come into mine.'

'Your mind?' Harry's tone was still demanding as he looked around. 'Not your master's?'

'Dumbledore is not my master,' Fawkes countered sharply. 'At best he is my companion despite what he may imply to those who follow him. My loyalty rests with Hogwarts and its students.'

'Your loyalty is to the school and its students but not one person?' Charlus asked him slowly, warily. 'They why do you stay in the old mans office?'

'Though I am not bonded to him and though I am loathed to admit it, Dumbledore is a magically and politically powerful individual,' Fawkes stated with avian equivalent of a snort before continuing, 'at least to wizarding Britain. To the rest of the world he is viewed as a senile old man with delusions of adequacy.'

The twins snickered but Fawkes continued on.

'This community takes one look at us and sees power - even those who despise Dumbledore and everything that he stands for.' The phoenix stated. 'I despise being lumped in with him and being used merely as a symbol. But for those who are outside of Riddle and Dumbledore's influence, it gives them hope so I take comfort in that.

'And while I cannot be everywhere at once, I do try to offer assistance to those in and out of the school to the best of my abilities.'

Both Harry and Charlus stared at him, trying to decide whether or not to believe him. So far, they thought this to be a dream or even some ploy by the headmaster who did nothing but play god with their lives and the lives of many. However, they would play along for now to see what would happen and find a way out.

'That still doesn't explain how you know about our Lordships.' Harry pointed out.

'The Hogwarts roll's records the names of all magical children in the British Isles or if they were born to those that went to Hogwarts when they were children. It even records those that transfers in. It is a self updating book that changes the status of each student if they go through such a change as getting married or even gaining a title.'

Harry and Charlus shared a look, neither Sirius nor Remus had mentioned that bit of information.

'Of course, the only way for that information to be known, is if the people involved want it to be known,' Fawkes added to his explanation and the twins relaxed slightly. 'otherwise the old girl keeps it to herself. The only reason I know is because she thought that I could help.'

'Help with what?' Both twins asked suspiciously. 'And are you saying that Hogwarts is alive?'

'With training you,' Fawkes told them. 'As for Hogwarts being alive, sentient is the more appropriate word. She has absorbed the residual magic from spell use for the last millennia, thus giving her the ability to feel. She has no physical body yet but I do believe that even just one of the founders heirs would be able to help her in that regard.'

Charlus and Harry blinked, then shook their heads as one.

'That's-'

'Impossible? Insane?' Fawkes peered at them with amusement. 'There are many things that have been declared impossible like a human being surviving a curse that cannot be blocked or a disembodied spirit gaining a body and yet here we are.'

'Isn't it a little late to begin training?' Harry all but hissed at the phoenix. 'Thanks to the old man, we have no knowledge to fight back and thanks to the Minister we have no tools to fight back.'

'Too late to train? Certainly not,' Fawkes retorted. 'I have a method to give you years worth of knowledge and power to fight against Riddle.'

'What's the catch?' Charlus growled at the phoenix, immediately suspicious.

'For you? Nothing. For me? Everything.' Fawkes answered calmly. 'What I am about to offer is not something miniscule, it is something that will change your lives for the better. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say.'

* * *

"...so we listened to his plan," Harry and Charlus were openly crying. Only Harry had enough strength to speak as Charlus put his head into his hands and his shoulders shook. Hermione gripped Harry's hand and Susan did her best to hug Charlus. "He said that he would give up his power and transfer it into the two of us. He told us that this had been attempted before but the recipient had died because her body couldn't handle the power. Fawkes said that it was widely accepted that one body cannot contain the magic but two or more should do the trick."

He paused to take a shuddering breath.

"It was still a risk and even though we didn't trust him at the time, we didn't want him dead," He continued. "We told him that if he wanted to help, he could just break us out and help us watch out for any death eater activity. He was willing to do that, but he pointed out that the first method worked faster and that while things could go wrong, we could die in battle and he couldn't bring us back from the dead if we used the second."

"So you went along with it," Bill stated after the twins slumped forward and cried some more. The twins just nodded, unable to speak. The others, especially Charlie, had thought about asking about the process but stayed silent.

"It was fairly simple," Charlus croaked after awhile. "The process was almost similar to a power draining ritual except in reverse. Fawkes willed his magic to bond with us and his body began to die while ours began to flourish. A cynic would have called his end of the process anticlimactic.

"Before he became ash his last words were 'Use it wisely'." He pulled Susan into his lap and hugged her to him. "He saved my mum you know." He murmured to her though the others could hear him. "He saved her from McNair when she was in her fourth year; he was a seventh year. Even back then he had a fetish for killing animals. He considered my mum one and well, you can guess the rest." He growled out before sighing.

"If you're wondering if we went through a phoenix rebirth, we did," He continued. "Our bodies burnt up but instead of turning into babies, our new bodies," He gestured to himself then to Harry. "were in place though we had to find new clothes. And because of the familiar bond we have with Odysseus and Hedwig, their bodies changed as well."

"It took awhile for us to get our bearings," Harry had calmed down some so he spoke again. "but the first thing we did after doing so was establish contact with those that were brought to the island. Sorry lads," He smiled apologetically at the red heads in the room. "we didn't trust ourselves to not murder your brother or your mother for that matter. We also weren't sure if you were being watched by the old codger or his pet grease bat."

The red heads nodded in understanding though Bill had a question.

"How did you know about all the attacks though?" He asked the twins.

"My scar," Harry said. "The horcrux wasn't the link, it just amplified it. I was able to pull information from Tom's mind without him knowing. Thankfully he didn't lead any of those attacks otherwise we would have needed to confront him sooner. We couldn't do that until we got rid of the other soul anchors."

There were many nods, that made sense.

"How did you cleanse them?" Charlie asked curiously.

"The goblins," Charlus smirked. "They offered to remove the anchor in Harry's scar after it was discovered that he had one. For a fee of course. We sent them information on their being one in the Lestrange vault and I gave them permission to enter as Lord Black."

"How does that work?" Alicia asked him and his smirk became a grin.

"The house of Black is senior to the house of Lestrange - there was no way they would allow a lesser pure blood house access to their vaults without having the same power," He explained. "Of course, they made sure to leave that in the fine print along with a few other stipulations in the marriage contract drawn up between the two houses. For instance, if they fail to sire a child or take the mark of another magical being, they are considered traitors of the house and I have the right to seize complete control of the Lestrange title and fortune. Its the same for the house of Malfoy."

"Oh!" Harry snapped a finger. "That's what I forgot, we have to Gringotts later and claim a few things."

"One thing," Charlus corrected. "After that we will own everything else."

"How do you mean?" Susan asked, leaning away to look at him.

"When the death munchers pledged their allegiances to Riddle, they inadvertently gave him control of their houses."

"The slave laws," Fred breathed, looking at them in awe. George was too stunned to speak. "The second they took the mark, they gave up any right to their fortunes."

"Yep," Harry said cheerfully. "Technically speaking, I've owned their fortunes and properties since I was a baby but I couldn't claim them until I was of age and Riddle was still around. The solution to the first problem was provided by the ministry, headmaster Dumb arse, Highmaster weak chin, and Madam Maxime."

"The tournament." Hermione supplied with a nod. "Is that why you two and...Padfoot and Moony would disappear from time to time." She remembered them sneaking about the house and would be gone for indefinite periods of time during the summer after fourth year.

"Yeah," Harry nodded softly. "We were planning to spring Sirius loose the first chance we had and stick it to the old man but..." He trailed off and closed his eyes as he remembered his godfathers smiling face as he went through the veil. He had accepted that he wasn't entirely to blame for what happened that night but he still felt awful about it.

"Dobby?" Charlus called and the elf appeared. "Could you please bring me some parchment, a pen, and a candle?" The elf snapped his fingers and the items requested appeared on the table. "Hold on one second." He gently put Susan back in her seat and started to write two separate notes. One was addressed to Amelia Bones, the other was addressed to their contact in Gringotts, account manager Bloodfang. He folded the notes over and lit the candle with a wave of his hand.

He waited a bit for the melted wax to pool before he lifted the candle and poured it over each note and pressed his signet ring into the wax.

"Take these to their recipients and wait for a reply," He handed the notes to Dobby. "You can come back after that. Thank you." He nodded to the elf as he disappeared.

"What was that for?" Katie inquired as Harry sent a small but grateful smile to his brother.

"I was inviting Amelia to join us at Gringotts and I was letting one of my account mangers know that we would be arriving at noon." He cast a quick tempus charm with his hand and it was only nine o'clock. "Plenty of time so let's eat up." He nodded to everyone else before tucking back into his food.

Harry and Charlus looked at one another and grinned slightly as everyone began to eat again. After all these years of pain, things were finally looking up. They actually hoped that the old man and his order would interfere while they were in the bank. They wouldn't kill them or wish them death, because after all, they weren't Snape the grease bat. They would, however, make sure that those arseholes knew their place in the new world order - at the bottom of the barrel with the rest of the sheep. With those vicious thoughts in mind, they ate with gusto and wicked smiles on their faces.

* * *

Not much left to say other than Happy New Year! I hope all of you had wonderful holidays and will continue to have good times throughout 2014! Next chapter will cover Gringotts. Then there should be a few more chapters long after that including an epilogue. Like I said, this story will be short but hopefully you all enjoy it regardless.

- Capt. Hazard


End file.
